The True You
by AJohnlockAddict
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts Hermone realized that Draco wasn't all that he seemed. Was he truly the git she knew in school or was that just a front he used to hide who he was? Basically a Dramione! A story about love and finding who you are! Well Hermione finding out who she is!
1. Chapter 1: Actions Changed My Heart

I wasn't fighting for my life, I was fighting for all my friends and family. The person who had my back at this moment was Lavender Brown. As roommates for seven years, you eventually learn to get along. Right now the past didn't matter. We were fighting for the same reasons.

Yaxley threw a curse at both at us. All around us we heard the battle cries mixed in with the curses and jinxes. In a split second. I threw up a shield charm; managing to protect us. Nothing was going right. Harry shouldn't have gone into the the forest. I fought with tears in my eyes. The only comfort I had was that Voldemort was finally mortal. If only someone would kill him.

"Stupefy!" Lavender cried. The spell hit missed by inches.

"Crucio," screamed the familiar voice of Stanley Shunpike. I managed to dodge it, but Lavender didn't. Her screams reminded me of that hateful manor. I couldn't stand it. The anger that engulfed me gave me new strength.

"Expelliarmus!'" Yaxley's wand flew out of his hand, "Stupefy." The spell hit him straight in the chest.

I turned to face Stanely, when a painfully familiar voice stopped me. "ANYBODY BUT LAVENDER! YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Ron was charging from across the hall. My jaw slackened. I couldn't breathe. He ran to protect her! He came hexing his way across the hall. A purple ray of light missed my face. I turn to see a faceless deatheater. He had yet to lose his mask. I couldn't see a reason of fighting anymore. Lavender stops screaming. I risk a glance, Ron was by her side comforting her. I fire a disarmament charm; I miss by a foot.

I see green sparks fly towards me. There is no time for me to block it. I close my eyes to accept my fate. I would be able to see Harry a lot sooner than I thought. "Protego," a male voice cries, "who would've thought that I'd get the chance to repay you so soon." My eyes fly open. I look into the clear eyes of my saviuor. Draco Malfoy saved me. A muggle born in Gryffindor. I don't know who was more surprised, me or Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Different!

Chapter 2: He's Different?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter not even in my wildest dreams. Well I lie in my head I own Harry Potter and Dramione happened ;) my little fantasy :)

* * *

"Draco, answer me this. How can a proud Malfoy save that filthy mudblood? Do you have no pride as a pureblood? Of all the moronic things to do you do this?!" screeched Bellatrix.

I turn in time to see her charge straight towards me. I quickly draw myself together. With a flick of my wand, I put the faceless death eater into ropes. Pure undiluted rage courses through me.

"Would you look at that," drawls Bellatrix, " The little mudblood thinks she can handle me. I who am the best warrior of my beloved matter!"

"Really beloved? I doubt he holds you in the same esteem," I scoff, "Beloved," surprising myself by speaking in a controlled voice. Malfoy grabs my shoulder. I turn to him surprise only to remember that only moments before he had saved me.

"Let me do the honors," he whispers into my ear leaving me breathless. Addressing Bellatrix, he drawls out, "Well Aunty, if you must know, that beloved master of yours will be defeated when the night is through."

Bellatrix's eyes flash with fury, "Draco, dear, mother and father would not be proud of you. Forgive me," she said with a cruel light lighting her eyes, "You will be taught a lesson."

Malfoy laughs, "A lesson? Don't you mean a punishment. Mother always told me to do what's right and survive. I plan to survive and if that means to switch side then so be it. Father and Mother don't care for 'master' they stopped caring about him ages ago. They want him gone forever."

"Time to teach nephy-poo a lesson," she snarls, "Crucio!"

Malfoy's face beside me contorted with pain. His eyes filled with tears but no tears fell. No screams departed from him only way to see he was in pain was through the face. The pain was clearly etched upon it. "Seems to me like you finally learned to keep your mouth shut." Bellatrix says with a hint of amusement, "This just won't do." She views him with malice in her eyes, "Crucio." She laughs when Malfoy screams in anguish. I couldn't move. I couldn't tear my eyes from the sight before me. The thought that Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, is being tortured before me. I watched in horror.


	3. Chapter 3: A Glimpse

Chapter 3: A Glimpse

Disclaimer: Don't own harry Potter much to my chagrin. I mean for starters I would be able to pay my college education if I did. But Ron would have never ended up with Hermione and Snape, Sirius, Dobby, and Fred would still be alive ;( But we all know they live on in our hearts!

* * *

"Poor Draco, can't do a thing right. Can't follow simple orders. Kill Dumbledore; Snape had to finish the job. Identify Potter; you couldn't even tell apart the filthy little halfblood you went to school with. Hand Potter to the Dark Lord; you didn't even try to do so. You have shamed the honorable Black family, the pure blood that runs through your veins," the longer she talked the louder Malfoy screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" I pointed my wand directly at her. The nerve she had to trash talk one of the few things he did right! To call this torture a lesson was more than I could stand for. Nobody deserved this not even Malfoy.

She slowly turned to face me, "The filthy mudblood dares to interfere with pureblood matters!" She gave new meaning to the expression: if looks could kill. Malfoy didn't stir besides me.

"That torture is no pureblood matter! You had no right to do that," my voice shook with anger and disgust.

"I have every right. he was besmirching the family name. You are the one who had no right to meddle." Her wand flew to her hands. My eyes widened with surprise. "Don't you know how to cast nonverbal spells? No matter, it will simply make your defeat easier."

"Mobilicorpus," I pointed my wand at Malfoy moving him out of the way. Held my wand with a firm grip as I turned to face her.

"Trying to protect him are you? nobody would dare harm a pureblood," she snarled.

"Nobody but you," I bit out. I fired a hex at her. She stopped it with a flick of her wand. She threw a jinx at me so fast that I barely had time to block it. Luna seeing me in trouble rushed to my aid. The duels around me seemed to diminish. Ginny catching Luna as she dodged a curse decided to join our battle against Bellatrix. Soon only two major duels were going on. The one against Bellatrix and the other against was Ginny, Luna and me against Bellatrix. Her master, Voldemort, was going against Mcgonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn. They both seemed apt to dueling three at once much to my frustration. I grit my teeth because I was never going to let her get away with all she has done. This was for Sirius, Neville's parents, me, or even Malfoy. The last one made me pause, but not for long. I threw a shield charm over all three of us. I only hoped it held, but it shattered when a killing curse aimed at Ginny hit it.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" screamed as she ran towards Bellatrix. With a slash of her wand she started to duel." OUT OF MY WAY!"

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Review cuz I have no idea if you like it or not! Also criticize me! No seriously, it's the only way I will fix my mistakes. Love you all! And God bless your hearts! XOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not that much of a genius.**

* * *

~Chapter 4: Surprises~

Bellatrix laughed seeing Mrs. Weasley starting to duel with her. Slowly she realized that this wouldn't be as easy as she thought. Feeling uneasy for Mrs. Weasley I ran to help her ignoring her first statement.

"No! Get back!" She put her hands up in a manner to prevent anyone from coming to her aid. "Get back! She's mine!"

I couldn't stand knowing that she might get hurt. I already lost one mother, I will not lose another. As I ran into the fray, strong arms prevented me.

"You'll only get in the way, Granger. It is best to let Weasley deal with it. A mother's love surpasses any skill," Malfoy said when I stopped struggling.

"Why stop me? You have nothing to gain by it, " I say as i try once more to be free myself from his grasp.

"Wrong Miss-know-it-all, saving you will bring some good into this world after this mess." He gazed into my eyes, "Don't even try to deny it." All I could do was nod, "Good. If I let you, will you promise to not go in?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley seems to be holding her own, " I say almost begrudgingly. Malfoy surprises me again by laughing.

"No need to sound so disappointed."

Bellatrix laughs so loud we turn to see the fight, in instant my worries are back. "What will happen to your children when I kill you?" She taunts Molly, "When mummy goes the same way as little Teddy's parents?"

Punctuating each word with a hex, "You. Will. Never. Touch. Our. Children. Again."

Bellatrix laughed. As if fate was getting back at her; Molly's curse hit her straight in the chest. For a fraction of a second you saw the understandment in her eyes. Voldemort turned to see his best and last lieutenant fall. Voldemort's fury threw Mcgonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn backwards. He raised his wand directing it towards Molly Weasley.

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, " I mutter, "I can't lose her, too." I take a step forward.

"Protego!" The cry of the shield charm almost made me faint. Harry's voice only moments before had rung through the hall. Voldemort looking for the source saw, at the moment I did, Harry removing the invisibility cloak.

"He's alive!" and "Harry Potter" was uttered throughout the room.

My knees shook with the effort of staying upright."He's alive," I whisper. I see the ground rushing to meet me.

~A/N~

Thank you all for reading my story! Especially for those who decided to follow and favorite it! I can't thank you enough! Love you all and may God bless you.

XOXOXOX


	5. Chapter 5: The End to a War

Disclaimer: *sees star, closes eyes* Star bright, star shine, First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight. I wish to own Harry potter! *opens eyes* Not even wishing on a evening star makes it come true . . .

_My knees shook with the effort of staying upright."He's alive," I whisper. I see the ground rushing to meet me._

Arms that once restrained me support me instead, "Of course he is. Do you know who he is? The boy who just won't die," Malfoy whispers to me. I look into his silver grey eyes, who in turn looks into my brown eyes. Nothing but the truth is reflected in them. I turn to see Harry and Voldemort circle one another. The speak to one another how they came to be in this exact moment. How Harry survived; Harry's "death"; Dumbledore's death; Snape's sacrifice for the woman he loved; the last weapon left: the Elder Wand.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

The sun bursting overhead lit up the sky. As the light hit the two men in the middle, they pointed their wands at one another. In one breath:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The spells met in the middle. Green meeting red. Gold flames engulfed the room. Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand. The killing curse rebounded on it's own caster. It hit voldemort in the chest. His body crumpled to the floor. Tom Riddle was no more.

Harry was left standing in the middle. I gasped as the tears rolled down my face. "It's finally over."

"Scarhead did it!" cheered Malfoy unexpectedly, as he punched the air. This proclamation lead to the eruption of cheers, as if an explosion took place. In the rush of the moment I hugged malfoy. To my utter surprise he returned the embrace. I search for Harry but find a Harry dogpile. Everybody wanting to touch the boy who ended the war. I felt as if I could cast the best patronus of my life. I didn't run to Harry. There would be time to catch up later, after all my friends and family were safe at last.

~A/N~

I'm sorry for the overly long wait. I was simply being an idiot. But don't worry I'll date way more regularly from now on! This is chapter was updated thanks to my friend Dally! Love you!

Bless you all!

XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6: Simply Friends

Chapter 6: Simply Friends

Disclaimer: I will never own HP. But we all wish we could.

I start to walk towards the Gryffindor common room. I simply knew that would be where Harry ended up. I smile good bye at Malfoy who looks a little lost now that most people stopped cheering.

"Wait," he calls out.

"Yes?" I raise my brow.

"Do you suppose people would attack me?" He looked extremely uncomfortable at everybody else.

I tilt my head to the side as I contemplate this new turn of events. "Well as long as you don't draw attention to yourself people won't attack you."

"Do you think they would bind me?"

"Perhaps but don't worry I'll get you out of it if that happens." I don't know how but I know Malfoy had no choice in the matter.

His grey eyes widen in surprise, "You would do that for me?"

I blush at his piercing gaze,"Of course."

He smiled so genuinely that my breath was caught in my throat. I maybe one of the few people who have seen him smiling truthfully. Not smirking, grinning, gloating, leering, or faking a smile..

"Granger you are most definitively the most kindest person I've met."

I swallowed the lump that suddenly grew in my throat for most people said I was kind like my mum. "You should meet my mum she is way kinder then me."

He grinned, "I find that hard to believe."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron headed towards me. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He turn seeing the red head headed towards us. He nodded understandably. "Right, I have a feeling that if he saw me he would most definitively bind and gag me."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did it while hexing you."

"Until later, Granger." He quickly turned away and looked back to smile at me. He said, "Give him hell!" The sun caught his hair making glow like a halo. He looked like an angel. Ron walked right in front of my view of Malfoy. I slowly shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Mione did anything happen to you?"He scanned me with his blue eyes. He carefully placed his hands on my face, "Thank goodness nothing happened to you!"

I bit my lip, suddenly extremely nervous, I had kissed Ron. He was acting like he hadn't rushed off to save Lavender.. Wasn't he supposed to behave differently?

"Hermione," Ron whispered. He traced the contours of my face. I couldn't seem to breath. His thumb traced my lips. "Is something wrong?"

That question threw me off. Wasn't he suppose to not care for me. My face twisted into a grimace. "What's wrong? You know what's wrong." I threw his hands off me as I backed away.

He looked dumbfounded. No he looked as if I had just stupified him.

"No, I don't know what's wrong." He looked around as if hoping that someone would hold the answer for him. "Are you kidding me?" I pointedly glanced at Lavender. "Does that ring any bells?"

"What? Lavender?" He raised his brows, "Do you honestly believe that there is something going on between us?"

"Anybody but Lavender you bloody git," I quoted without emotion.

Ron reddened from his neck to his hairline, "I can't believe you would think I cared for her more than I did for you."

"I don't think you care more for her. I know you care more for her. She wasn't the only one dueling near Yaxely."

Ron paled instantly, "You were dueling him as well?"

"I was standing next to her." I said monotonic. "I guess you only had eyes for her."

"I had no idea," he whispered. He lifted his eyes which were filled with regret. He cleared his throat, "Do you think that you could forgive me?"

There it was the chance to go back to normal. I quickly realized that I could say yes and we could be a couple as if the whole Lavender fiasco didn't occur. But did I want to always wonder if that was a mistake or his true feelings that he was ignoring simply to be the girl every body expected him to be with. Did I want to be his second choice? His eyes shown with the hopes that we could be a couple. I took a deep breath. "Ron I can forgive you." He looked so relieved that I hesitated before continuing, "But we can't go out."

He looked confused. His blue eyes searched my face, his eyes sadden by what it found there. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He visibly took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, "We're still friends right?"

"We'll always be friends."


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Chapter 7: Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. 'Nuff said.

15 minutes later - Gryffindor Common Room

"There is no way you met Dumbledore."

"It's true though."

I raised my brow in a questioning glance. My face scrunched up, trying to recall the books I'd ever read on dead communicating with the living.

"You are out of your depth on this one Mione." Ron told me smiling. Soon afterwards he slightly frowned.

"I've never come across a single book where the dead communicate in that manner."

"When will you learn that books don't hold all the answers," George jokingly reasoned.

"If they did no one would discover knew things," Fred added.

"Hm, I don't suppose that you ever came across a book that said to not combine certain ingredients but you did so either way."

Everyone chuckled remembering when they sprouted small greenish hearts all over while trying to make a beautifying skin potion only a month ago.

"That was one time," Fred indignantly stated.

"One of many dear brother," Ginny smiled at him .

The potrait hole swung open urgently. Neville rushed into the room his face filled with sadness, stress, and slight energy. "Kingsley is back with aurors that didn't deflect to Voldemort. People are being apprehended."

There was a pregnant pause. My brain finally caught up with the new situation. "Do you mean they are taking people into custody at this moment?" My pulse was jumping a mile an hour, not to mention that I turned paler than Malfoy on a bad day. Malfoy.

Harry was up on his feet. "I am going down there."

"I need to be there." I unconsciously gripped my wand tighter.

"Everybody else can come if they remember who they'd battled with," Neville said nervously.

"Are they reviving the stupified?" Harry asked seriously.

"Uh, I believe so."

Worry was gnawing my insides, what if I was too late and they took them already?

It took us a couple moments before we booked it like there was no tomorrow.

I was in time to see a mess people pointing their wands at the Malfoy family. Naricissa was holding on to both Malfoy men, her face ashen. Lucius standing protectively in front of both his wife and son. Malfoy commenced to speak, "You may take my father and I into custody but leave my mother out of it."

I rushed in front of Malfoy, my wand arm slightly raised. To my surprise Harry stood in front of Naricissa. Kingsley raised a brow. "Would you care to explain yourselves?"

Harry and I exchanged glanced, I bowed my head to let him speak first. "What exactly are you planning to do with them?"

"Place them under custody for housing and aiding Voldemort."

"Who is them precisely?" I asked.

"Lucius, Naricissa, and Draco Malfoy."

My breath caught my throat. As I was stepping forward when Harry spoke. "You may take Lucius but don't take Naricissa or Draco. They aren't completely innocent but they had no other option."

Ron completely lost it. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I am not."

Ron turned redder than his hair. "How can you defend them?! They did nothing when Bellatrix tortured Mione!"

"For goodness sake Ron! They aren't Gryffindors, courage does not come easily to them as it does to us."

"She saved my life and Malfoy saved Hermione's." Harry interjected.

Kingsley looked a little worried in how to deal with the matter. "Harry you wish for only Lucius Malfoy to be taken into custody?"

"Yes."

Kingsley looked from me to Harry all while looking slightly confused, then again, our hatred of the Malfoys was no secret. "Lucius Malfoy do you accept the conditions Harry Potter has stated?"

Lucius Malfoy caressed Naricissa's face, gazing into her eyes to seek an answer. Finding a confirmation, he looked towards Malfoy who nodded, his face becoming grim. Lucius raised his chin gracefully. "I accept the terms."

The instant he finished aurors were on him. Naricissa stifled a cry in Malfoy's shoulder. "Are these all of them?" There was a group of 20 men in various conditions. All dressed in black robes, Deatheaters. In a moment they apparated.

I finally put my wand down.

Ron glared at me with such hate that all I could do was flinch. "Bloody hell!"

Harry sighed, "Ron you can't hold on to grudges."

"A grudge?" He scoffed. "They did nothing while she was being tortured." He pointed a finger right at me.

Ginny took Ron by the arm and softly said, "Who knows how different we could've been if it weren't for dad's muggle fascination."

Ron wisely stepped back. His face scrunched up in concentration, "Fine." He looked directly at Malfoy as his face cleared. " Harry, how did the Malfoys saved you two?"

Malfoy spoke his voice filled with an undercurrent of emotion. "Before you say anything Potter, thank you. My mother wouldn't survive without both my father and I. For all that it's worth I am sorry for hurting and damaging your families."

"No problem," Harry looked surprised. "If anyone had it worse than us, it was those who were under his thumb."

There was an awkward silence. I couldn't think of a thing to say. Naricissa gave everyone a watery smile. Almost, everyone returned it.

I noticed we were attracting a lot of undue attention. "Let's take this somewhere more private. Then we could all trade stories."

"As always your the voice of reason Mione." Molly smiled.

There was a pause as everyone figured out where we should all go to. Harry smiled for a moment. "Should we all-"

"Somebody please help him!" There was this woman levitating a man who was bleeding from a wound near the head.

We all saw people dressed in white robes surrounding the body that was getting paler by the second. "Merlin's pants! Is that a snake bite?!"

Harry, Ron, and I looked at each other in shock. Didn't Snape die at the shack or were we idiots who didn't make sure he had a chance of surviving? "If he dies it's my fault," Harry softly whispers.

Ron looked sick. "It would make us the biggest idiots for not trying to save him."

"And the cruelest," I spoke softly.

"Stand back!" Luna stepped forward by presenting a small vial in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" The head healer approached taking the vial in her hand turning it. She raised her wand muttered a spell under her breath. The vial glowed a bright green and the name of the potion appeared over it in bright green as well.

"Head Healer come quick!" One of the healers placed a charm where his vitals were plain to see. The Head approached. "Give me a needle." All the purebloods in the room looked confused. "It may be muggle but it's the most efficient way to get the potion into the blood stream," she said as an explanation.

The vitals started to show healthier symptoms. "Where did you get that vial?"

"I remember in the beginning of the school term Professor Twelany said I would need a snake venom antidote infused with phoenix tears," she shrugged carelessly, "I've carried one ever since."

"I believe you just saved that man's life."

I couldn't believe I was such an idiot to not check of he was still alive. I shared helpless looks with Harry and Ron.

"It's not your fault you three," Luna fixed her usually glassy gaze at us - it was any thing but, "Nobody would ever hold you accountable, you had no way of knowing if he could have survived the attack."

Harry looked at her as of she held all the answers to his questions. Ron and I exchanged glances with one another. If Ginny wasn't careful Luna could claim Harry's heart.

The Healer simply stated. "We will transport this man to St. Mungo. If anyone can identify him, now is the time to speak."

Harry still gazing at Luna answered. "Severus Snape. That man is Severus Snape and you better attend him with the best help you can give him."

Ron still looked green. "Will he survive?"

"Thanks to this young lady." The healer placed a hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Do everything you can to save him," he looked straight at the healer's eyes, "If you don't I will find out." Harry's gaze remind not only me, how managed to kill Voldemort.

"You have my word on that."

Malfoy moved forward. "Inform us of his room number by owl."

The healer nodded. In a moment it was quite after all healers disappeared. Naricissa Malfoy approached Harry, to my surprise, she gave Harry a hug, "Thanks you. For us, Severus was not only a close friend but family."

"Uh, it's completely okay. I owe him my life. He deserves a second chance," Harry turned bright red.

Molly approached Naricissa. "Don't worry Cissy things will be all right after this."

"We can be friends again," Naricissa softly said.

"Friends?" Fred or maybe George said.

"Back when we went to school we were really close but once she married Lucius and I, Author, let's just say that a family feud of generations tends to get in the way. We managed to keep in touch and send letters to one another. Merlin knows how we managed to keep it a secret for so long."

At the mention that they kept contact, I noticed how both Malfoy and Mr. Weasly looked a tad bit surprised. I wonder if they knew about the relationship between Molly and Naricissa beforehand. How close are Naricissa and Malfoy, anyway?

"Oh, children," she scolded slightly at seeing as how are faces ranged from outrage to disbelief. "Why do you think I always told your father not to mess with the Malfoys?"

The rest of the Weasly family looked flabbergasted. Percy who had remained rather quite throughout the whole ordeal spoke. "And here I thought it was because the Malfoys had connections with people who could've put dad without a job. That and because you hated their guts."

Molly laughed. "No, it was for the sake of our friendship."

People started to get near us again. "We really should go somewhere more private." I said.

"Are we able apparate?" Ginny asked.

"Well yes. Normally the wards on Hogwarts prevent anyone from apparating on school grounds. But seeing as how the healers and aurors managed to do so I assume the wards are down."

"Of course, you would have a logical explanation of whether we could or not." I blushed at the comment. "I am only kidding, Hermione." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I think we should go to Grimmauld." Harry said.

"It's better than nothing." Mr. Weasely

"Uh, Harry don't you remember, I let Yaxely into the house, making him a secret keeper as well. Who knows what they have done to the house."

"Can't you just ask Kreacher?" Ron asked.

"That's right!" Harry exclaimed. "Kreacher."

Kreacher appeared with a loud crack. "Yes, master," he bowed until his nose touched the ground.

"Will we be able to go to the house?"

"Oh master! Those rotten deatheaters ramsaked the entire place! But don't worry as soon as those vile things left, Kreacher faithfully fixed the entire place up! Master can go home if he wishes to!"

"Well, that settles it," Molly said cheerfully. "We are going to Harry's home!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

June 5 - Malfoy Manor. Draco's room

"Mister Malfoy, are you aware of what you are doing?"

For a second, I stopped breathing. "Blaise what are you doing here." Leaning against the door frame of my room, Blaise Zabini, smirked at me. He was clearly dressed in clothes one wears to attend some sort of party. His tall frame dressed in pristine, charcoal wizarding robes.

"_This_," Blaise strode across the room. He appeared extremely excited, as he dropped various of magazines and papers on me. It appeared that the Golden Trio and I were making headlines. "Am I in need of a new best friend? Do I still need to celebrate your birthday today?"

"Oh, it's my birthday?" Funny, how before this moment I wouldn't have realized it.

"Hmm, if I recall correctly Snape wanted to see you today," he approached my desk, glancing over my shoulder to take a look at the letters scattered over it. "You still haven't replied to Professor Mcgonagall letter?"

"Headmistress." I respond softly. "She's Headmistress now." I can clearly picture Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. I stare at the Hogwarts' letter in the midst of all the hate mail; they never seem to stop coming.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_We are pleased to inform you that all students are welcomed to redo the previous year. You have been selected to be part of the new 8th year. Due to your academic excellence in the previous years (excluding last year); ability to lead others; and your resourcefulness we are pleased to inform you that you have earned the position of Head boy. All further instructions of your duties will be given on the train's Head Cabin. Please arrive an hour before departure. If you decline the position of Headboy, we await your owl no later than June 30. _

_The school term starts on September 1st. On the following sheets are the necessary equipment and books needed._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress_

_"_Are you planning to accept?" Blaise's voice penetrated his brooding mood.

"Does that even merit a response?" I retorted. "How can I possibly accept it?"

"Draco, I know for a fact that this was owled over a week ago. And you still haven't responded." I peevishly pick up one of the tamer hate letters. I lift it up for inspection.

"What is this supposed to be?" Blaise easily dismisses it.

"Obviously a hate letter. Read it." Blaise's facial expressions goes through very minute changes. To most, it would appear as if he were indifferent to the words he just read; knowing Blaise so well, I could tell he was extremely upset.

"Is this the worst one?" his voice barely above a whisper.

"That's the nicest one you'll find." I see him start to make a fist. He slowly returns the letter. He picks up all the letters on my desk. One by one he separates the hate mail from real mail. When they are only a handful left, he hands me the remaining that are left.

"Those people have no idea what it meant to be under his thumb. I still don't have a clue as to what you had to endure," he sighed, "Do me the favor and accept the position. Show them that the Malfoys' survived to be a better influence. Show me that the boy who used to run free on the Malfoy grounds still exists. And above all stop moping in your room. Yes, people died. Yes, sadly they were the ones who didn't deserve to die. But those same people are those who believe in second chances. The ones that would want you to live in a better world. Where people are free to marry who they choose to marry. A world where there is no distinction in blood. A world only we can make happen."

As he spoke, through my mind I saw Dobby, Professor Lupin, my cousin Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin Sirius Black, and Professor Dumbledore. Would they give someone like me a chance? They were all brave. Sure I deflected during the Battle at Hogwarts; but there was so much I could've done to save others beforehand. Can I even make a difference if almost nobody believes there is good in me? I raise my eyes to the badge on my desk. The gleaming letters in Head Boy made me wonder if I could one day live up to those expectations.

"Draco, how long are you going to wait to finally start living again?"

Am I living now? I glanced around the room. It didn't appear lived in; there was nothing personal in the room apart from the now neat pile of letters. "I'll do it. I'll be your Head Boy."

Blaise simply smiled at me. "Great, but I want proof. Send the letter now, before you change your mind."

I puffed out a little. "You don't trust me to keep my word?"

"Don't get you knickers in a twist. It's assurance," Blaise handed me a quill and paper. " No Slytherin worth his salts wouldn't ask to see you physically write it and send it."

I rolled my eyes at him. Yet, that blank piece of paper scared me. It terrified me. Some of my class mates didn't react to kindly when I helped rebuild the castle. I was worse than a Blast-Ended Skrewt to them. They don't believe that I deserved to be pardoned of the allegations against me. If it wasn't for me, so many lives could have been saved. Yet, Potter and Hermione believed in me. They were brave for me, maybe, just maybe it was my turn.

_Dear Professor Mcgonagall,_

_I would be pleased to be the next year's Head Boy. _

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The green wax dripped unto the paper, as it was drying, I carefully pressed it with the Malfoy crest. I went near my owl, Hermes. "Send it to Mcgonagall." I watched as Hermes flew out into the open blue sky.


End file.
